


Frustration

by AliceEdwins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex if You Squint, I don't write much smut so enjoy it before I decide to take it down, Impregnantion Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys has a thing for Vault Suits, Rough Draft, might rewrite, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEdwins/pseuds/AliceEdwins
Summary: I just really wanted to write some smut





	Frustration

Rhys felt the frustration of his entire time in the Commonwealth from his neck all the way down to his calves. Sitting still bothered him, patrolling the perimeter bothered him, fuck even Haylen's voice bothered him and normally they got along just fine. He needed a good lay and there was only one person to blame.

Initiate Castillo.

Alright, so it wasn't her fault Vault suits turned him into a horny teenager. As as soon as he'd seen her, that one night stand with Olive Moss came back to him. They didn't look a thing alike but the numbers were only one digit different. Castillo filled hers out better, all age, curves, and vault-raised softness.

"Do you need something, sir?" Castillo, God help her, was trying to clean her laser rifle but looked as frustrated as he felt. She must have caught him staring.

"You're doing it wrong." He came up behind her, nearly pinning her to the work bench, and then step by step guided her hands through the process.

When he finished, she tried to push off against the work bench, to force him to move but all it did was press her ass into his erection. "This is highly inappropriate."

He stepped back. "I've seen Squires do a better job."

"Next time, just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I don't need manhandled." She looked warm, flushed under her tan skin. Her eyes were definitely focused on his crotch.

He smirked. "See something you like?"

"This is highly inappropriate," she said again. She sounded breathless and her chest heaved.

"The Brotherhood isn't like pre-war militaries you might have read about in books, Castillo." He kept his distance. As much as he wanted her, he had to be careful. Last thing he needs was to get slapped with rape by coercion charges. "You want to blow off some steam? We can blow off some steam."

She bit her lip and fuck if he didn't want to be the next one biting them. "You don't even like me."

"I don't like your incompetence but I have nothing against how you look in that Vault suit."

She seemed to think it over then braced herself against the workbench. "If you're serious, kiss me."

He took the few steps to pin her again, this time face to face and kissed her with all the desperation he could muster.

She moaned into his mouth, returning the kiss but still not touching him.

He stepped back, toying with the zipper of her vault suit. "We need to get you some regulation orange," he muttered.

"Less talking, more kissing." She pulled him back against her.

He carefully set her on the workbench and started pulling the zipper down. She helped, breathing heavy, lifting first her arms and then her ass.

He took her in. Her breasts and stomach had the kind of stretch marks women got from one thing. "You have a kid."

"You got a problem with that, Rhys?"

A dirty thought crossed his mind. He leaned forward and nipped at her ear. "I like the idea of putting another one in you," he whispered, putting his knee between her legs to separate them and grinding slightly. "Coming in you hard every day, watching my extra seed drip out of you, while the rest makes its way deeper inside until we're bond together by a little bundle of cells."

She moaned and moved with his knee.

"You like that, Castillo? You like the idea of having my baby?"

"Less talking, more fucking," Castillo groaned.

"I'm not going to fuck you until you tell me the truth. Do you want my baby?" He stepped back. "Want to help me do my duty to the Brotherhood by continuing my family line?"

She whimpered at the loss of friction. "Please."

"Please, what? You want to come, my fingers are more than capable."

"Please, fuck me."

"Got to be more specific than that, Initiate."

"Make me come and then knock me up, you asshole," she spat. "That specific enough?"

He was free from his uniform and inside her in seconds. He didn't even bother to take off her panties, just pushed them aside and started fucking her. They moved together and his hand found its way to her clit. He worked her over the edge and then came himself, thrusts sputtering. He held still inside of her until his cock went fully limp then slid out.

Her chest heaved as she tried to put her Vault suit back on. "You say that to all the girls?"

He tucked himself back in and zipped up. "Just you, Castillo. Now, get back to work."


End file.
